1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detecting device, method, program and system, and more particularly, relates to a detecting device, method, program and system for detecting a fake test of blood alcohol concentration (BAC) that another testee different from an actual driver takes on behalf of the actual driver.
2. Description of Related Art
It is conventionally proposed to take a driver's picture after the driver's authentication, when it is in a predetermined time, or when a driver's seat switch is switched on, an ignition switch turns on or a driver's seat belt switch is switched on following opening and closing of a vehicle door, and check the picture with a preregistered face image in order to detect a fake authentication of a driver. (see Japanese laid open patent publication 2004-275783)